


漂流孤岛

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 是之前说过的梗～海洋科学家爱梅特赛尔克，意外漂流孤岛然后捡到了一条人鱼。一开始这只是个研究，也是一种在孤岛生活的陪伴。然而在某次事件后，他们的关系开始更加亲密起来。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：因为人鱼的特性，所以可能有双性的情况出现。

人的运气有时候实在很难说到底是好还是坏。  
爱梅特赛尔克原本只是打算做近海鱼类调查，才租了这么一艘快艇出海还没带上哪怕一个研究生。如果多一个人的话，或许能在他专注于观测鱼类的时候注意到那气象与海流警报，在海流与气候把他的船往外海一个孤岛推过去之前，即时把船给开回去。

不过不带上也有不带上的好处，至少在看到那奇特生物的时候，不会大呼小叫地把那条只在传说中存在的生物给吓跑了。喔，虽说以当时的状况，那生物也跑不了就是了。

在爱梅特赛尔克遭遇船难搁浅在一个孤岛上的第二天，在他吃了一些船上的食物，打算去看看这荒岛上有没有什么可吃的东西的第一个小时，他就在海滩上看到那条被晒得有些奄奄一息的人鱼。

一开始，在距离有些远的时候爱梅特赛尔克还以为那是什么塑胶造物，是人类丢在海里的垃圾。他在内心骂了一会儿那些不知道生态保育，只知道把垃圾往海里倾倒的不肖业者。直到靠近了一些，他才发现那居然是个生物。那绝对是条传说中的人鱼，上半身是人的模样，下半身则是鱼的身体。爱梅特赛尔克拿出手机拍了几张照片，一边录音一边打算给这条人鱼做个尸检。

这不能怪他，毕竟当时那条人鱼的状况看著挺糟糕的，怎么看都已经死了。他摸了一会儿人鱼，顺便在鳞片里面翻找了一下寻找泻殖孔或者阴茎的位置。他在一处柔软的鳞片底下摸出了人鱼的阴茎，奇特地那东西看著跟人类的几乎没有什么两样，只是被包裹在某个鳞片底下，收在了人鱼体内。也就是这时候他被人鱼打了一下，人鱼似乎从昏迷中醒来发现有人握祝自己的阴茎，紧张地想要发动攻击。然而他太虚弱了，只是这么打一下跟撒娇没有什么区别。

「喔？还活著吗？」爱梅特赛尔克有些讶异，收起了拍好一张人鱼阴茎照片的手机，把整条人鱼抱了起来。尽管有些人认为像是他这样的科研人员，应该是手无缚鸡之力又苍白瘦弱才是。那些坐在言就是里面吹冷气研究那些古籍或者各种论文的同行或许是如此，但是爱梅特赛尔克却不是如此。尽管看著苍白，那也只是他天生不容易被晒黑而已。他时常外出科研，身上也有相应的肌肉。只能说大概是他平常穿衣的习惯，让人误以为包裹在那大衣底下的是一副骨瘦如柴的身躯。

人鱼在他的怀中有些惊讶地想要挣扎，然而只是就连挣扎都显得那样无力。爱梅特赛尔克把那条人鱼抱到了自己的快艇附近，那人鱼似乎对这船只有些害怕，挣扎得越发厉害。然而这样的挣扎没有任何意义，爱梅特赛尔克直接把虚弱的人鱼放在甲板上，给他开了一个罐头吃，那药物与绷带包扎了一下他鱼尾上那道狰狞的伤口。在药物擦上去的瞬间人鱼痛得厉害，但是似乎也明白了对方的善意而不再挣扎。他吃下了爱梅特赛尔克给他开的鱼类罐头，蓝色的大眼睛从原本的警惕防备与紧张换成了单纯的好奇。他摸了摸自己身下的甲板，也好奇摸摸爱梅特赛尔克身上的衣服。

这是条蠢人鱼。

爱梅特赛尔克做出了这样的判断。只是给了个罐头，顺便治疗了一下他身上的伤口而已。这么快就降低了警戒心，这只能说这人鱼大概出生至今也没碰过什么人类了。在给人鱼包扎好后，他开始直接对人鱼进行测量以及记录。那人鱼似乎以为他在跟他玩，有些开心地露出笑容还伸出手去碰触爱梅特赛尔克的那些东西。

「别弄坏了，你赔不起。」在人鱼好奇地想拿他手机的时候，爱梅特赛尔克把手机收了回来，说出了这么一句话。人鱼张大了眼睛，也不知道是不是诡异地理解了，居然看著有些生气。只是这生气也没有半点威吓性，他并不是对爱梅特赛尔克露出爪牙，只是翻身过去不看他而已。在爱梅特赛尔克抚摸他的鳞片，把卷尺绕在他身上测量他也没反抗，只是鱼尾拍打甲板表示自己不开心了而已。

而这样的不开心，在当天晚上爱梅特赛尔克给他开了个罐头之后，这人鱼的心情马上又好了起来，挨了过来看著爱梅特赛尔克在笔记本电脑上面输入资料。船舱外头开始下起雨了，人鱼躺在甲板上似乎觉得这雨让他很舒服，他好几次发出奇特的声音，伴随动作的比划爱梅特赛尔克猜测他应该是邀请他一起去淋雨。在被拒绝以后人鱼歪头想了想，似乎是明白这个有两条尾巴可以直立在陆地上的生物并不像是自己这样喜欢水。他也不生气，在雨中唱著歌。

那歌声不算难听，听得让人心情也还算不错。只是爱梅特赛尔克并不觉得那是如传说中那般魅惑，至少他现在觉得好听归好听，并没有开门出去跟人鱼一起淋雨的打算。这晚上他们一个在船舱里面一个在外头过了一夜，隔天人鱼看著好多了，用鱼尾在船上蹦蹦跳跳似乎想下海。爱梅特赛尔克替他检查了一下伤口，或许是人类的药物对人鱼来说效果还算不错，也或许是因为人鱼本身的恢复力就很好，原本看著狰狞的伤口现在看起来是好多了。他盘算了一下把这条人鱼留下来的可能，最终还是放弃了。

一来这艘船上也没有什么可以进行进一步测量的仪器，二来他也不想要伤害这样一个生物。于是爱梅特赛尔克把这条人鱼抱了起来，在他的身上注入了一个追踪用晶片以后就放回海中。在人鱼离开以后他开始研究如何修复那个有些损坏的通讯系统，在经历了一些奋斗之后似乎有些起色。只是或许是因为头上仍然乌云密布，虽然他大概调整好了，讯息也依旧没有传递出去。在他皱眉地看著传送失败的讯号好一会儿之后，就听见了外面传来了拍击的声音。

他往外看去，那条傻呼呼的人鱼居然抓著一条鱼对他挥挥手，又拍了拍门的位置似乎是想让他开门。爱梅特赛尔克把门打开了，人鱼冲著他笑了一会儿，把鱼放到他面前，还有几条海藻与贝类。有那么瞬间，爱梅特赛尔克脑中闪过了鱼的报恩的字样，他拿起了鱼与贝壳，用船上现有的资源煮了一锅海鲜汤。那人鱼看著很想吃的样子，尾巴在甲板上拍呀拍地。

「你到底是鱼还是小狗啊？」爱梅特赛尔克摸了摸他的耳鳍，把一碗放凉的鱼汤给他吃了。人鱼似乎有些不解，说了一串他听不懂的话语，随后又努力开始模仿他说话。爱梅特赛尔克挑起眉毛，他没想过这人鱼居然还会想学自己说话。他让人鱼把嘴张开，冒著手指被咬的风险伸手进去玩弄触碰了一下人鱼舌头，确认那确实足够灵活以后开始教对方说话。一开始爱梅特赛尔克认为大概等自己被救走了，这条傻人鱼都学不了几个单词。毕竟就现有的研究来说，海洋生物里面最聪明的也就是海豚类跟鲸类，然而就算是那样聪明的生灵，也不过是人类七八岁幼童的智商而已。

要在短时间内让一个七八岁幼童掌握一门外语，这是所有家长都不敢做的梦。一个星期过去后，爱梅特赛尔克有些意外地发现这人鱼比他想得要聪明许多。尽管一些东西他还是不太理解，但是如果算上比手画脚，他们大概可以理解对方说的话语。就像是某天人鱼在他例行检查后镇重地指了指自己柔软的鳞片位置，然后摇头摇头说了几声不。爱梅特赛尔克大概明白这是说那里不可以碰，人鱼是在发出抗议了。然而他也觉得这很是新奇，毕竟如果不喜欢被碰触那里的话至少代表人鱼可能有危机感或者羞耻心。毕竟像是海豚那类的生物，可是会一直把自己的性器官往别人身上蹭或者塞。

他判断可能是危机感大于羞耻心，毕竟羞耻心存在的前提条件是有道德规范。如果有道德规范的话就代表这人鱼有他们自己的群体，或者一个相对完整的社会文化。当然，他也不排除人鱼确实有一个社会存在。只是如果真有一个属于人鱼的社会，这条人鱼怎么还会如此单纯？如果能复杂到能发展出羞耻心的社会存在，那这条人鱼应该也会有些狡猾或者对人的警惕吧。然而看著那全心信赖彷佛海中小狗一样趴在自己腿边的人鱼，爱梅特赛尔克觉得他欺骗自己的概率应该不大。虽说这也可能是人鱼有很好的演技，但是看著那亲亲秘密地靠在他身边喊他本名哈迪斯的人鱼，他又觉得应当不是如此。

与人鱼为伴的日子还算不错，至少并不会让人觉得无聊。爱梅特赛尔克有时候会去找找岛上有没有其他东西可以吃，幸运的是在淡水即将用完之前他找到了可以替代雨水的泉水。人鱼似乎也很开心，在他看不惯人鱼爬著也要跟在他身后以后，拿了个推车推著人鱼走。人鱼对路上的一切东西都感到好奇，东摸摸西摸摸，还会学著摘花送他。有什么想看却够不到，还会喊他哈迪斯，语气中带著一点撒娇。爱梅特赛尔克是真不知道这人鱼哪里学来了撒娇。

明明那么一条大鱼了，还学小鱼一样不觉得丢脸吗？他故意说了这么一句话，那条告诉他自己名字谐音是光的人鱼歪了歪脑袋，似乎不是很明白他的意思。在爱梅特赛尔克把他想看的东西拿来以后，他又会蹭蹭对方表示感谢。

爱梅特赛尔克觉得自己有点太宠这人鱼了，人鱼想看什么只要不是太过份他基本都满足了。那人鱼与他似乎越来越亲密，每天晚上都会爬到甲板上跟他隔著一扇门睡。说起来如果不是担心船舱里面烧的炉火把鱼给烤干了，爱梅特赛尔克倒也不是不可以接受让这条鱼爬进船舱来休息。

原本这么像是带著宠物又或者带著孩子的探索可能会持续一阵子，然而某天却产生了变化。那时候爱梅特赛尔克拿了一种应该是能吃的水果往回走，对人鱼晃了晃这水果后人鱼露出了奇怪的表情，随后这奇怪的表情转变成惊怒。一开始爱梅特赛尔克还以为这人鱼莫名生气了，对方却用手一撑直接从推车上把自己撑起来，把他拉下来的同时一条鱼尾扫了过去。

沉重的碰撞声音响了起来，爱梅特赛尔克回头有些讶异地发现被鱼尾打出去的是一条蟒蛇。看来那蟒蛇原本正要对他发动攻击，却是被人鱼注意到了。人鱼小心地摸著他的脸，不停呼唤他哈迪斯，似乎是很担心的模样。

爱梅特赛尔克的心突然软了起来，摸了摸人鱼的头说了我没事。他们那天很早回去，毕竟被蛇类攻击也让人没了什么探索的心情。只是爱梅特赛尔克并不明白，为什么那人鱼抱著那水果笑得那么开心。

当天那人鱼一条鱼吃了这水果，平日他们都是一起分享猎物，然而这次那人鱼却一条鱼自己吃了。爱梅特赛尔克猜测这可能是因为他觉得那是自己给他的礼物，所以也就这么一条鱼把水果给吃了。他也不是很在意，反正这里还有很多别的东西吃，看著那人鱼吃得满脸都是果汁也还算有趣。然而之后几天的日子就让爱梅特赛尔克有点担忧了，人鱼并没有外出狩猎，只是躺在甲板上卷起自己的身体。他给他测量了体温，比之前测量的平均温度都要高得多。

有那么瞬间他以为光是发烧了，然而很快他又发现那似乎比较倾向于醉酒。

难道是那水果里面有什么酒精成分吗？爱梅特赛尔克很是好奇，然而那水果已经给人鱼吃完了，他也不可能丢下人鱼去森林寻找第二个水果。那里有蛇类盘据，爱梅特赛尔克不打算在没什么武器的情况下去第二次。

他照顾了人鱼一晚上，人鱼乖巧地窝在他怀中让他用凉水擦身体，蓝色的大眼睛里面满满都是信任以及一种爱梅特赛尔克有些怀疑是否真实存在的情感。人鱼接受他的触摸，与人类没有什么差别的手也在他的身上流连。

而当爱梅特赛尔克确定这人鱼对他有些想法，是在人鱼主动触摸他的第二天。人鱼把他的手拉到了原本一直说不的位置，眼睛闪亮亮地似乎有著期盼。爱梅特赛尔克挑起眉毛，有些试探性地触摸那柔软的部位。人鱼柔软的鳞片很快就打开，露出躲藏在里面的性器。那性器似乎已经有了反应，在爱梅特赛尔克的套弄之下人鱼开始喘息呻吟。

「哈迪斯…哈迪斯……」那人鱼软软地呼喊著他的名字，靠在他怀中不停磨蹭似乎很享受这样的碰触。而比起或许并没有什么自慰经验的人鱼，有寥寥几次自慰经验的爱梅特赛尔克技术显然要高超许多。人鱼很快在他手中高潮，高潮的瞬间人鱼抖了几下，抱著他的腰哼哼地不让他离开。

如果是过去的爱梅特赛尔克，可能此时连忙拿著一手精液去进行采集，用显微镜或者各种东西来分析保存人鱼的精液。然而现在他却安抚地抱著人鱼，在对方亲亲蹭蹭的时候继续摸著他软下来的性器。他自己的性器在裤子里面也硬了起来，在裤子里面涨得有些难受。人鱼似乎明白了什么，亲亲蹭蹭他以后也开始伸手去摸他的性器。他们彼此交换了一个吻，人鱼还不太会接吻所以被爱梅特赛尔克亲得有些不知所措。那人鱼就连换气也不太会，不过考虑到这些海洋哺乳类生物一口气就能在海中游很久，率先需要空气的反而是爱梅特赛尔克了。

人鱼在亲吻过后学著他的动作去碰触他的性器，人类的性器从裤子里面被解放出来，握在人鱼的手中套弄。这确实是一个危险的举动，毕竟从之前人鱼打倒蟒蛇的力气来看他并不是没有力气。如果这么不知轻重的一捏，可能爱梅特赛尔克就要以一种比较丢脸的死法死在这了。

然而人鱼并没有那样粗暴，小心地摸著他的性器，学著他的模样套弄。弄著弄著人鱼还会呼唤他的名字，好像是在问他自己这样做得对不对。老实说人鱼的手法也就那么回事，但是爱梅特赛尔克还是在他手中高潮了。高潮过后的他们一起躺在了甲板上，人鱼抱著爱梅特赛尔克有些傻地笑著，鱼尾也轻轻缠绕著他的一条腿。

有什么产生变化了，爱梅特赛尔克很清楚这点。然而面对这条软软喊他哈迪斯的人鱼，他似乎也被撬开了多年未曾动过的心。


	2. Chapter 2

**

隔天爱梅特赛尔克醒来的时候人鱼还睡在他的怀中，那么大一条鱼有些沉，却也不是不可以接受的重量。人鱼在他醒来的时候就冲他笑了笑，一边亲著他的下巴跟脖子，一边呼喊他的名字。爱梅特赛尔克微妙地想起了同事那布理亚勒斯，他的那位同僚最近沉迷于各种霸道总裁小说或者什么蜜月小说。也不知道是谁给他推荐的，最近讲话那是一个古怪。爱梅特赛尔克一般不和这个状态下的那布理亚勒斯说话，却也偶尔会被他拉住，推荐那些也不知道是谁写的小说。

大多时候他就扔到一边，只有一次拿错就这么翻到了一页。小说里面描写的似乎是一对新婚夫妻，妻子靠在丈夫怀中亲吻对方。他就只看了那么一页，就把书扔给研究生让他拿出去丢了。然而现在这场景似乎微妙地有些相似，却又比小说离奇。人鱼靠在他怀中笑著，亲吻他的脖子低声说话。随后那人鱼就开始不安分起来，爱梅特赛尔克现在确定人鱼的生活里面应该还没有发展出羞耻心或者性羞耻之类的文化。人鱼亲了他一会儿以后就开始摸他的裤子，也把自己兴奋的阴茎努力送到他手中。这大清早的，他们靠在一起再次抚慰彼此。人鱼的眼睛湿湿亮亮，看著就很喜欢这样的亲密。

那是一种天真之中又夹杂著淫乱的表情，爱梅特赛尔克估计人鱼是喜欢这样的快乐，巴不得他们成天就靠在一起彼此交缠。简直就像是那些青春期到了，无处发泄自己旺盛精力偷看黄片想要偷尝禁果的小鬼一样。想到这里，爱梅特赛尔克突然眯起眼睛看这窝在自己怀中的人鱼。 他不知道人鱼几岁，从外表来看应该是已经成年，但是人类对于年龄的判断也可以用在人鱼上吗？他有些好奇，但是他也明白这事情急不得。他必须要教导人鱼更多的词汇，这条人鱼才能听懂他的疑问，回答他的问题。

而就像是所有突然被家长塞去上学的孩子一样，人鱼似乎有些不开心他们不能够窝在一起去四处逛逛或者做舒服的事情。爱梅特赛尔克以为自己必须要开几个罐头（然而那些东西也剩的不多了）来哄人鱼，或者给他一些性奖励之类.。然而人鱼乖乖地坐在那里，尾巴只是有些烦躁地拍打著甲板，乖乖地学习他说话。

爱梅特赛尔克有些好奇，这是否代表著人鱼也希望与他交流？如果是那样的话这是好事而与此同时也代表了人鱼有超越虎鲸或者其他著名高智商非人生物的智力。

他们学习了一会儿，也许是想要交谈的欲望增加了，人鱼进步得要比以前快。至少一些简单的对话，已经不再是问题。虽说爱梅特赛尔克依旧无法问更复杂的问题，但是在他看来也不过是时间问题。

人鱼每天都会去捕猎，然后每天都会睡在这甲板上。那几天的高温很快就退了下去，因此爱梅特赛尔克以为那不过是人鱼吃了陆地的生物可能小小适应不良罢了。直到某天晚上，他们靠在一起进行语言教学。人鱼突然拉著他的手开始摸自己的性器，这明显求欢的表现让爱梅特赛尔克挑了挑眉毛，心想这还真是条色情的人鱼。他放下了书本，用手去抚摸人鱼兴奋的阴茎。他以为不过是重复这些天的过程，人鱼跟他互相用手进行帮助，然后靠在一起睡觉。然而人鱼今天在他摸了摸自己的阴茎以后就突然喊停，现在他词汇多了，知道该怎么说画了。

「哈迪斯，停一下。」他说完这话以后就拉开了爱梅特赛尔克的手，转而努力在甲板上调整自己的姿势。原本人鱼是靠在爱梅特赛尔克怀中，两人一起看一本书学习词汇。然而现在人鱼却是努力翻转挪移自己的位置，变成面对爱梅特赛尔克。正当科学家思考著这条人鱼又想要干什么，却看见一个让他有些不可思议的画面。

人鱼在他的面前小心地用自己的手掰开了一个在阴茎底下的位置。那位置之前爱梅特赛尔克在人鱼昏迷的时候也大概研究过，就是鱼类排泄的地方，在这方面倒是和其他海洋生物没有什么太大区别。然而他看见那人鱼开始揉捏那个部位，脸色潮红起来不停喘气，那部位慢慢地给他揉大了，弄出了一张湿漉漉的小口。

「这里..这里要…要哈迪斯的阴茎。」人鱼有些急切地说著，不像是人类还会用这个那个的词语代替，他直接说了要哈迪斯的阴茎。爱梅特赛尔克愣住了，人鱼应该是不知道男人之间（虽然另一条是男鱼）走的是什么部位，就像是公海豚会不停地把自己的性器送入人类手中或者其他什么生物的某处。却不会把自己的排泄孔露出来，引人或者其他生物去触碰。

人鱼看到他呆住了有些疑惑，似乎是在思考自己的人类语有没有说错。他把自己的手指都插入了那湿答答的位置，一边抽差一边模拟地呼喊爱梅特赛尔克的名字。

「哈迪斯…来这里……来……」在爱梅特赛尔克看来，这倒是有些像是传说中那种诱惑人的声线了。他知道会有这样的想法，大抵是因为现在他对这条人鱼也有些偏爱，但是那又有什么关系呢？不可否认，科学家也对人鱼这样的反应感到很有意思。

他把书本收好，慢慢地靠了过去抚摸人鱼。人鱼被他抚摸得发出了舒服的声音，双手努力掰开那小手一直喊他要进去。爱梅特赛尔克不打算一下子就满足这条人鱼，他先是用手摸了摸那软软的小口，又软又紧又湿的地方光是摸就让人觉得如果操进去会很舒服。但是爱特赛尔克并不是那样只知道欢爱的人，他一边摸著那里一边询问人鱼为什么要操进去。

「唔…哈迪斯进来……进来吗……」人鱼的声音已经带了些撒娇的感觉，明明是男性的声音却也十分诱人。「这里…这里可以……」看著爱梅特赛尔克怎么都不进来，人鱼似乎有些著急地想要跟他说什么。但是他会的也不多，只是努力说了几次进来，又说了什么宝宝。

「宝宝？这里是你的泄殖腔？是你可以变性还是双性？人鱼的生理都是这样吗？」爱梅特赛尔克慢慢地问著，用手指在里面探索扩张。他知道人鱼听不懂他的问题，有好几个单词他根本没教导过对方。人鱼被摸得似乎全身都软了下来，只是不停重复要哈迪斯的阴茎，以及宝宝的字样。爱梅特赛尔克其实不觉得会有什么宝宝，人鱼毕竟是人鱼，没听说过谁还可以跟虎鲸或者海豚生下孩子的。他觉得人鱼大概就是进入某种发情期，或者因为情感的因素期待和他生下孩子才会那样说话。

如果只是发情期，爱梅特赛尔克的反应到还没有太多。动物会有发情期，不过是激素的分泌与自然必定的规律。但是如果是后者……

科学家觉得有些糟糕，毕竟人鱼这副模样实在是太过了。摇著尾巴自己掰开底下的泻殖腔，求著要宝宝的样子怎么看都很像是神话中某些淫乱的恶魔。他没有直接操进去，而是转身回到船舱里面把手机拿了出来。他对著人鱼的泻殖腔拍了几张照片，又拉远镜头拍了几段人鱼自渎的画面。他新理想著这或许是什么好的科研材料，但是内心又有另一个声音说他根本不会把这样的东西播放给别人看。人鱼似乎有些不解，有些难过又有些快要闹脾气的样子。他都在这里摸那么久了，为什么哈迪斯还不把阴茎放进来？

然而下一秒人鱼就看见他心爱的哈迪斯把手机收好，慢慢地靠过来在他身边躺下。他看见哈迪斯的腿间鼓鼓地，似乎也是有了反应。人鱼开心地又呼唤了几次哈迪斯的名字，乖乖地把小口送到了他伸手可触碰的地方，让那人用手玩弄他柔软的泄殖腔。

他听见自己一见锺情的恋人问了很多问题，名为光的人鱼听不太懂，但是也没有关系。他把自己最为柔软的地方对那人打开，等待著对方把性器送进来。尽管光表现得很坦荡的模样，其实他确实有些紧张。人鱼一般出生以后就固定了性别，然而有一种东西却可以给一点例外。那是曾经漂流于海洋中的奇特果实，大家大概知道那是哪个陆地上能有的水果，但是他们无法上岸去取得，只能向海神祈祷果实会从岛上的河流漂入海中。

只要拿到了那样的果实，对人鱼来说就算是一种求婚的礼物。他知道自己的恋人应当是不知道人鱼的习俗，却也不免在对方把果实给他的时候开心。他想他要更努力学习哈迪斯的语言，告诉他你已经跟我求婚了，我们是夫夫了。如果哈迪斯不愿意跟他在一起也没有关系，他会放哈迪斯回到人类的世界里面，但是至少得等到哈迪斯给他一条小鱼再说。这果实在人鱼中富有极高价值，谁也不知道是为什么，但是它可以让雌性人鱼长出阴茎，也可以让雄性人鱼的排泄口有了生育功能。尽管有时候会一起交流，但是人鱼大多时候不容易见到另外的人鱼。也因此受孕也是一个问题。只要吃下这样的果实，他们就具有使别的人鱼怀孕或者让自己怀孕的能力。这对于人鱼这样的生物来说，是非常好的一种转变。

光躺在甲板上放松自己让哈迪斯探索自己的泻殖腔，看到恋人似乎喜欢那里这让他很开心，之前高烧难受也算是有了代价。他被弄得高潮了几次，恋人的手要比他灵活，摸得他浑身发软一直流出兴奋的液体。

「可以了…可以了哈迪斯……」他一边用手轻轻抚摸恋人，一边带著颤抖的声音开口。「哈迪斯，快点……阴茎，进来。」他努力说著这样的话语，希望对方快些把性器插入。然而他的恋人就是一直没插入，也不知道是为什么如此执著用手指玩弄他的性器。

「等一等。」他看见他的恋人脱去了衣物，人类男性近乎完美的身躯裸露在了月光下。光突然有些害怕，他知道哈迪斯不会伤害自己，但是那双金色的眼睛此刻让他想到了自己还是条小鱼的时候曾经遇过的一些危险生物。人类男性的阴茎在他的面前出现，他吞了吞口水有些紧张，终于是看见哈迪斯一点一点地插入了他想要的位置。

「唔….唔…..太大了……唔…」

爱梅特赛尔克把性器插入了人鱼体内，那里确实如他所想的又软又紧又湿，夹得他很舒服。他的人鱼看著有些难受有些吃惊，似乎是没想到自己的身体要吞下这东西有点困难。但是尽管如此，他的人鱼并没有任何反抗或者拒绝的意思，他努力地呼吸放松，甚至轻轻摇晃自己的身体好像是要更好地吞入一样。这种急著交合急著想要受孕的模样让爱梅特赛尔克的性器又大了些，他一鼓作气地插了进去，把他的人鱼钉在了甲板上。人鱼的身体似乎有那么瞬间绷紧，随后又慢慢放开地把他吞到更里面。

「哈迪斯……好大……太大了……」人鱼的手攀附在他的身上，似乎是在跟他抱怨他的阴茎太大了。这样的话语根本不可能让爱梅特赛尔克的阴茎缩小一点，只是又涨大了几分然后有点粗暴地在人鱼体内抽插。他的人鱼几乎抓不住他，有些紧张地哭喊呻吟，却又怎么样都不喊停或者拒绝。

爱梅特赛尔克觉得这应当是自己的一场梦境，在他年轻时候那若有似无的春梦都不会有这样淫乱的场景。人鱼似乎是被弄得又爽又疼，抱著他一直呼喊他的名字。底下那小口咬得厉害也吸得厉害，不停有液体被分泌出来，又因为他的动作被带了出来弄脏他们交合的地方。爱梅特赛尔克低头咬了人鱼几口，人鱼也没反抗只是喊他的名字，不停重复他阴茎好大弄得他有点疼。但是每当爱梅特赛尔克故意问人鱼要不要停，他又拼命摇头说就要哈迪斯的阴茎。

爱梅特赛尔克操得更用力了，每一次似乎都要把人鱼这柔软的部位弄坏一般。人鱼被弄得直落泪，看著有点可怜又有点淫乱，毕竟直到现在他还一直喊著要哈迪斯的阴茎。

「真是淫乱的人鱼啊。」他靠在人鱼的耳边说话，故意吹气到人鱼敏感的耳鳍上。人鱼现在还没学到淫乱这个词在人类的语言中代表什么，只是不停地学著他说的话。  
「光…淫乱……唔唔……要哈迪斯的阴茎。淫乱……好大…疼…….」

他不停说著这话，也不停亲吻著爱梅特赛尔克。爱梅特赛尔克压著他大力操著，好几次撞到了一些里面感觉像是囊袋的地方，但是他几次没掌握好位置有些操歪。等他大概掌握了方向每次都操进去以后，光甚至连淫乱什么的都说不出来了。他只是不停发出接连喘息，说著爱梅特赛尔克听不懂的人鱼语言又一直哭。直到爱梅特赛尔克在他体内释放，人鱼也痉挛地达到高潮。高潮后人鱼也不让爱梅特赛尔克把他的阴茎拔出来，只是亲亲蹭蹭似乎要他多在里面待一会儿。

心情很好的爱梅特赛尔克摸著人鱼的脸，低声问他你的眼泪怎么没有变成珍珠？他只是开玩笑地这样说。说听说人鱼的眼泪都会变成珍珠，你的怎么不会？

「珍珠？眼泪？不。不行。」人鱼大概听懂他的意思，有些疑惑地拼命摇头。这可爱的模样，又与之前一直说自己淫乱的模样有著不同的天真。爱梅特赛尔克的阴茎再次大了起来，人鱼似乎有些吃惊，但是也并没有拒绝第二轮的欢爱。今晚一直操到后来，人鱼那小小的部位几乎都无法合拢，被操成了一个小口，不停往外吐著精液。而天已经要亮了，人鱼有些紧张地不停摸著那个小口，似乎是想要它快点关起来。爱梅特赛尔克以为人鱼不舒服了，想要伸手帮人鱼把里面的精液刮出来，人鱼却拼命摇头往后退，似乎就是要让这精液在里头才好。

「你这样子待会不能去捕猎吧？」爱梅特赛尔克摸著人鱼的脸如此说著，人鱼似乎也觉得有点为难，转而不停喊他的名字。一般说来，即使是爱梅特赛尔克，在这种地方也不会有办法。然而他租的这艘快艇，在这时候倒是对得起他的价格。爱梅特赛尔克之前搁浅在沙滩上的时候他就有翻找过这里有没有适合的工具，然而他在这里却找到了崭新的情趣用品。有皮带，假阴茎也有穿戴式的假阴茎。似乎是也有人会租这种快艇去海上开性爱派对，因此出租船的人也放了这些东西当作附赠的道具。

爱梅特赛尔克直接回到船舱里面，拆了个穿戴式假阴茎的包装。他先是把那崭新的东西也消了毒，然后走回了人鱼身边。人鱼似乎对这种东西很吃惊，有点害怕又有点后退。然而爱梅特赛尔克指了指他的下体，人鱼就似乎明白了。他乖乖地让爱梅特赛尔克把假阴茎固定在他体内，后面用人造的带子给固定住。确认了不会有精液流出后，人鱼开心地亲了几下爱梅特赛尔克，随后翻身入水。

当晚他们吃的又是人鱼抓回来的鱼类，还带了几个贝壳。让爱梅特赛尔克觉得有些好笑的是，人鱼还把贝壳打开，从里面拿出小小的珍珠。

「珍珠！给你！」

看著那笑得灿烂的脸，爱梅特赛尔克觉得自己心跳得有点快，把鱼汤的鱼挑好刺，一口口地喂给了吃得满足地眯起眼睛的人鱼。

**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人鱼篇写完啦～爱梅特赛尔克教授教师节快乐啊～  
> 以后这可能会有后续吧～说说光光人鱼在陆地上的故事～

**

中午的阳光很是灿烂，爱梅特赛尔克坐在船舱里面享受海风，而他不远处还可以看见人鱼在浅海区玩水。人鱼似乎一直想要邀请他下水玩，但是都被爱梅特赛尔克拒绝了。那名为光的人鱼似乎也逐渐接受这个事实，转而开始开心地自己玩水，爬上船前给爱梅特赛尔克补点鱼回来。 他们偶尔还是会上岸走走，爱梅特赛尔克会推出那台小推车，让人鱼爬上去以后就在海滩附近的陆地晃晃。

尽管人鱼似乎战斗力还不错，至少从上次一尾巴可以打飞蟒蛇来看，力量还是蛮强的。但是爱梅特赛尔克不打算让人鱼去冒险，人鱼似乎理解他意思以后就开心窝在他怀中，抓著他的手去抚摸那个打开的小口。

「真是条色情人鱼。」爱梅特赛尔克说这话的时候嘴里含著人鱼的嘴唇跟舌头，手指卷曲起来在人鱼体内抠挖。人鱼的鱼尾看著好几次因为有点忍耐不了快感在想要卷曲起来，后来似乎都因为担心伤到爱梅特赛尔克而作罢。

爱梅特赛尔克有时候会想，或许人类的一些道德观或者羞耻心，在人类的社会里面才会滋长巩固。像现在这样在无人荒岛，他也不怎么在乎他的人鱼总是对他求欢，甚至趴在他的腿间学会了吞吐他的阴茎。

人鱼大抵是没有人类的呕吐反应，他看著他的小人鱼学习包著牙齿用嘴唇跟口腔舔弄他的阴茎。巨大的性器在人鱼的嘴里膨胀，直接深入了喉咙。而与人类不同，人类大概过一会儿就得换气，或者因为呕吐反应难受得必须逃离。然而人鱼却不会如此，那张灵活地学会了许多人类话语的嘴现在简直成为了第二个性器。

「喜欢…喜欢哈迪斯……」人鱼含糊地说著，嘴里努力吞著人类的性器。对于人类来说可能不怎么好吃的精液，在人鱼看来似乎并不是那么难以接受。他乖巧地吞下了所有的精液，就算被弄到更深一点的地方也不生气。那条人鱼会顶著因为情欲而染红的脸傻笑，凑上来想要亲亲爱梅特赛尔克，顺便把自己的下体送上来给对方抚摸。每当对方真肏进那柔软的穴口，他就会发出欢愉的声音，抱著对方又亲又舔。

「唷！爱梅特赛尔克？爱梅特赛尔克你在那里吗？」

无线电里面传来那布理亚勒斯声音的时候已经是快要到傍晚的时间，那时候的爱梅特赛尔克正奖励他又学会了更多话语的人鱼，低下头把人鱼的性器含入嘴中。人鱼的阴茎跟精液并没有人类那样的气味，有些海水的味道但是更多只是咸而已。那小口的味道要淡得多。没有那么咸反而还带著一点甜味。爱梅特赛尔克脑中闪过了几个化学式，猜测人鱼这个部分分泌出来的液体与人类会有怎么样的差别。

一开始的时候光很讶异对方会舔自己的那里，人鱼看著有些手足无措又紧张，随后就舒服地躺在那里喘息。到后来甚至会带著鼻音撒娇一般，喊著要哈迪斯舔舔他。说这话的时候他也会张嘴，用舌头与爱梅特赛尔克的手指嬉戏，十足的明示。人鱼那新生的小口现在几乎就是随便爱梅特赛尔克玩弄，只要对方不要塞人造玩具进去，人鱼大抵都不会有什么抗议的声音出现。爱梅特赛尔克觉得有些稀奇，问了几次人鱼都得不到准确的答案。除了把这些东西当成塞子避免射入精液流出的时候，人鱼大多一看见爱梅特赛尔克打算拿玩具来玩他就不开心。只是他不开心的时候也没有逃避，转而直接去扯爱梅特赛尔克的裤子去亲吻他的阴茎似乎说要的是这个。

经过几天猜想，爱梅特赛尔克觉得这或许是因为人鱼出乎他意料地希望有个孩子，所以很欢迎他的性器却不欢迎那些同样能带来性快感却没有任何繁殖意义的玩具。在这时候，科学家大多是觉得人鱼又可爱又有些傻得过份。他并不认为自己会和人鱼生下一个孩子，毕竟这物种的隔阂就摆在那里，要生也没有那么容易。话虽如此，一直追求著他希望生个孩子的人鱼也是很可爱了。

听到那布理亚勒斯声音的时候爱梅特赛尔克皱起眉头，吞下口中的那些东西就先把人鱼的性器吐出来。他的人鱼这时候并没有抱怨，而是紧张地看著那传出那布理亚勒斯声音的位置。

「那布理亚勒斯。」  
「喔！爱梅特赛尔克，你还活著啊。」

他某些时候有些过份活泼的同事开心地对他打著招呼，说起了他们已经大概定位到他在哪里的话题。爱梅特赛尔克一边听一边摸他的人鱼，如果是先前听不懂的时候也就罢了，现在的人鱼已经学了不少人类的语言，至少要离开这个意思他还是明白的。人鱼肉眼可见地消沉下去，看上去实在有些可怜。爱梅特赛尔克轻轻摸著人鱼的头发，按压他喜欢的那几个位置都没能让他快乐起来。

「拉哈布雷亚院长已经跟你家里那边的人联络了，如果由他们派船的话应该能更快去找你。毕竟我们这里就算想早点出发也没法出发，你在那个什么无人岛上可能还没感觉，我们这里可是来了个大台风啊。一般的船都在港里出不去，也就你亲戚那边可能有些办法。不过他们的话，可能就要你自己联络了。你那个辈份上应该算是你孙子的那位，一接到我们的电话就直接挂断了。真是的……你之前是不是欺负过人家啊？」

「瓦厉斯吗？也没什么吧。」爱梅特赛尔克轻轻笑著，也没多说什么。那布理亚勒斯的话倒是提醒了他，于是在与那布理亚勒斯的的通话结束后就立刻打给了他那远方亲戚。他并不需要直接打给瓦厉斯，凭藉著他的贡献跟在家族中的地位，指挥一些人还是简单的多。

那端接起电话的人一听是他的声音说话都有些诚惶诚恐，说附近应该有停下来休息的邮轮，如果索鲁斯大人需要的话可以马上派过来。光这时候看著一脸迷茫，爱梅特赛尔克还没有教他那远方帝国的语言。他摸著人鱼的耳鳍，很快就结束了通话。

「哈迪斯……要走了吗……」人鱼的表情看著很难过，似乎下一秒就要哭出来。爱梅特赛尔克心想，如果人鱼真在这里哭出来了，那还是第一次不是被他操哭了眼泪。他把人鱼抱了起来，人鱼压在他的身上看著不是一般沮丧。他在人鱼耳边轻轻吹气，低声说了一段话。

「真的？没骗我？」人鱼挑起了眉毛，看样子就是跟他学的动作。爱梅特赛尔克点了点头，拉下了人鱼亲吻。人鱼看著明显高兴许多，似乎是不需要花什么力气就已经被说服了。他开心地蹭著爱梅特赛尔克，尽管鱼尾有点被烤干了都不想要从这屋子离开。今晚人鱼难得没有缠著他做爱，而是被他哄了几句以后乖乖躺到浴缸里面泡在水里休息。爱梅特赛尔克倒是有些睡不著，有些讶异自己居然对这小岛有那么一些留恋。但是他还是把这样的情绪压在心底，毕竟能够离开这个除了人鱼什么都没有的岛对他来说也是好事。他整理了一些顺手写的研究报告，这些天在人鱼的帮助下，他是做了不少有趣的研究。

隔天太阳刚升起没有多久，爱梅特赛尔克就接收到了来自加雷马船只的消息。他们说爱梅特赛尔克所在的那个岛比较浅，邮轮无法靠近。他们说希望索鲁斯大人能够多给一点时间，他们派人划小艇过来。然而爱梅特赛尔克拒绝了，说他们只要准备能够接收他这艘小船的设备就好了。

他和一旁已经醒来的人鱼说了几句，光拍了拍胸部又点了点头，看著是已经准备好了。爱梅特赛尔克其实还有些不相信，不过人鱼昨晚一直说了这个交给他，那么他也就这么信了。人鱼跳下了船，双手撑著船体，鱼尾在沙滩上用力。爱梅特赛尔克打算看一会儿，只要人鱼累了就喊他来休息。至于加雷马那边的船，他只要说了让他们再来也就好了。然而船体真的移动了，这艘不算太小的快艇在人鱼的推动下开始发出刺耳的声音，随后慢慢后退滑入水中。而人鱼很快也追著下海，在海里面他似乎活力更足了，直把爱梅特赛尔克的船推到了可以看见邮轮的位置。

爱梅特赛尔克有些无语，人鱼这样的力量著实有些夸张了。

「你早就可以这么做？」看著爬上甲板的人鱼，爱梅特赛尔克有些危险地眯起眼睛。那人鱼眨了眨眼睛看著很无辜，也没说什么只是凑过来抱著说喜欢，还亲了亲他平静的性器。爱梅特赛尔克觉得有些好笑，他之前还想这人鱼很单纯，现在看来却是有些被他摆了一道。不过要说摆一道也不完全，毕竟他打一开始就没有问过人鱼能不能把他的船推入水中，顺便当一会儿动力。

人鱼眨著眼睛看他，蓝色的大眼睛看著是非常无辜。在邮轮靠近的时候爱梅特赛尔克并没有驱赶人鱼下船，只是在快有人来的时候拿了条大浴巾，把人鱼的鱼尾给随便裹住。

「这是？」上船来迎接他的加雷马人露出疑惑的神情。他们接收到的消息是来接对帝国有庞大贡献的索鲁斯大人，却没想到还有另外一个人存在。爱梅特赛尔克也没有多说些什么，只说了这也是一个流落荒岛的人以后就询问自己的房间在哪里。人鱼乖乖地依偎在他的怀中，看著就好像是一般人一样。其他人就算有些怀疑倒也不敢多嘴，只是乖乖地指路。

到了房间以后，爱梅特赛尔克去浴缸里面放水，有些认真地询问人鱼是不是真打算跟他走。人类的世界与人鱼的世界差得挺多，到了人类的世界他想要回去虽然也不是不行，但是爱梅特赛尔克如果想，总是有办法让他一辈子看不到大海。他不觉得人鱼不知道这点，就算这家伙再怎么蠢也该明白到一个全然陌生的世界有多么危险。

「我想跟哈迪斯在一起。」人鱼眨了眨眼，露出了他们初次见面就有的傻气笑容。爱梅特赛尔克此时又真觉得人鱼实在是傻得厉害，傻得就和那些童话故事里面的人鱼没有什么两样。他从前看那些故事的时候都忍不住觉得那抛弃自己故国的人鱼公主傻，却是没想到自己真遇到这么一条傻人鱼。

「而且，我有办法啊。只要哈迪斯多给我一点那个就好了。」人鱼看著天真地摸著他的下体，就好像他的精液是什么神奇的东西一样。爱梅特赛尔克挑起眉毛，既然人鱼这么要了他也不会不给。他谢绝了加雷马邮轮上面船长邀请共度晚餐，只说了自己有些疲惫，让人把东西送过来就好。当晚他在属于人类的大床上压著他的人鱼肏，在人鱼快脱水的时候又抱回浴缸里面。人鱼看著就比平日要饥渴得多，如果不是爱梅特赛尔克本身身体好又人种特殊，可能就会被人鱼榨干了吧。

而在这激烈欢爱后，爱梅特赛尔克一边思索著怎么给人鱼报上户口一边沉睡。而等他醒来就案件了彷佛作梦一样的场景。人鱼长出了属于人类的两条腿，虽然有些不太会控制但是那确实是两条腿没有错。人鱼在他的面前双腿大张，露出了底下柔软的穴口。

「奇怪了……这是什么？怎么有两个洞？」

在爱梅特赛尔克的面前，人鱼困惑地开口。他用手揉捏著自己阴茎底下的雌穴，又用手触碰了一下位在后面的小口。

「哈迪斯～你醒了。」在看到他醒来的时候，人鱼冲著他笑了。在笑了之后又连忙抓著他的手盖到自己新生的器官上，好奇地问他这里到底是什么位置。

爱梅特赛尔克的喉咙有点干，他觉得这应该不只是因为醒来本来就有些缺水的缘故。不过正好，既然醒来了就该喝水。他让人鱼乖乖地躺下，屁股地下塞了个枕头垫高。人鱼亮闪闪的蓝色眼睛一如之前没有什么变化，而爱梅特赛尔克则是低头用舌头开始舔弄著人鱼底下的雌穴，以及雌穴上那颗小小宛若果实的肉珠。

END


End file.
